The Scarecrow
The Scarecrow is a one-time character and the main villain that had appeared in the episode, Night of the Scarecrow from the third season of the animated series, Martin Mystery. Role in the series In 18th century America, a family of colonists, the Fermiers, built their farm on a large portion of land. However, a while later, people came and expelled the family from the land which it became their home. Angry and wanting to punish them, their patriarch used an ancient magical talisman to cast a curse on the farmland so that if they could not have him, none could ever. The curse animated the farm's scarecrow, which came to life and would cause the plantations to rot and literally scare the life out any residents. He continued to do this for centuries. Years later, during the episode, Aunt Tamson, Martin and Diana's aunt bought the farm, though she was surprised by the low price of the property. Shortly after she moved in, the Scarecrow began terrorizing the farm animals including her pet pig, Rex. When Martin, Diana and Java arrived, he had caused all the crops in the field to rot the next day. The fields then got covered in a thick fog, and Tamson got lost. After that, he then ambushed her and scared the life out of her. Realizing the danger they were in, Martin quickly figured out what was happening and decided they had to destroy the talisman which was the source of the curse. They went to the barn to find it, but the Scarecrow summoned a huge, powerful and massive tornadoes that completely destroyed the barn. He then attacked Martin and his friends, demonstrating his impressive powers. They were able to fight off the tornadoes that he summoned, but he caught Java and drained him of life. Even after Martin destroyed the talisman, the curse was still in effect. Diana proceeded to stall the Scarecrow to buy Martin time, but he eventually got her and drained her too. However, Martin emerged from the farmhouse with the deed which got the Fermier family evicted in the first place. Declaring he gave the land back to them and that the Scarecrow was not needed anymore, he threw the deed into the tornado destroying it. Horrified as this meant he no longer had a purpose, the Scarecrow was engulfed in his own tornado and torn to pieces. Java, Diana, Aunt Tamson and also, Rex, which the Scarecrow had drained were restored to full health. Later Aunt Tamson was forced to leave since the farm no longer belonged to her, she then decided she would live in a houseboat. Later the descendants of the Fermier family decided to turn the land into a nature preserve. Background 'Personality' The Scarecrow has fiercely protected the farmland which where he belonged to and was hostile to anyone who walked on his soil. He seemed to enjoy scaring the life out of people, as he was often seen smiling when stalking and attacking his victims. He was also horrified when the deed was destroyed, effectively ending the Scarecrow's purpose and existence. Other than that, he displayed little to no personality traits, except scary, evil, and murderous. 'Physical Appearance' The Scarecrow was a slender mannequin in a form of a human that he was put on a wooden cross with hands, hair on his head and feet that were made of hay, a brown-bag patched face with hay-like patches on his mouth, dark green button eyes (that glows light green) and a red nose. Also, he wears a black witch's hat, a ragged tan long sleeved shirt with a red scarf and brown rope that was tied to a cross, and blue pants with dark red and light moss green patches. Powers and Abilities To aid in his purpose of protecting the farmland, the curse granted the Scarecrow an extraordinary set of supernatural powers. During the episode, he displayed some of the following abilities: *'Immortality:' While not technically alive, the Scarecrow could not be harmed by typical means and was functionally immortal, his terror spanning centuries. As long as the curse which animated him was in effect, the Scarecrow would live. *'Life Absorption:' The Scarecrow could drain a being of their health and vitality. He accomplished this by shining beam of green light into the eyes of his victim. They would become very weak, pale and bony. If the process was not reversed quickly, they would die within a matter of hours, minutes and seconds. *'Levitation:' He could freely levitate and fly with great speed and agility. *'Rot Inducement:' In just one night, the Scarecrow caused all the crops across the whole farm to dry and rot. *'Fog Creation:' The Scarecrow could cover an entire field in thick fog to freely stalk his victims. *'Atmokinesis:' With the Scarecrow's most remarkable ability, he had the power to create massive devastating storms to cover the whole farmland. *'Aerokinesis:' Perhaps an extension of his own atmokinetic powers. The scarecrow's main means of attacking was creating powerful tornadoes. These were strong enough to easily tear through an entire barn. He could freely control their trajectory with gestures of his hands. They could be repelled with enough force or if two tornadoes collided with each other. If a person was caught in one of them, their life would be drained from them. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains